


Denial

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Private Practice
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte faces her problems head on, but sometimes, that's not going to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during 2.04, initially, but it really fits anywhere in season 2.

Charlotte put her hands on her hips. She knew Amelia was ignoring her, and she shifted, never content to wait. It was pretty clear that whatever Amelia was writing was actually scribble, and it was almost amusing—if she hadn’t been past the point of being amused by Amelia’s games.

“Just what exactly are you punishing me for, Amelia?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“I’m not punishing you, Charlotte.” Amelia slapped the folder in front of her closed. “Last time I checked, you were punishing me.” Amelia stood and started to pull on her jacket. But Charlotte pushed the door closed with her foot, making the brunette pause.

“No.” She pursed her lips. “I’m lookin’ out for you, and you…you are just lookin’ for someone to be pissed off at.”

“I don’t need this right now.” Amelia grabbed her purse. Charlotte closed the blinds, satisfied with the _thwack_ they made.

“Me either,” she said, stepping forward. Amelia stopped and their eyes met. It was just the moment Charlotte wanted—the moment where Amelia’s breath caught, where her wide eyes settled. It was satisfying. Charlotte lifted her chin.

They didn’t need to speak. Amelia met her in the middle of the room, and Charlotte go her hands in the brunette’s hair before their lips touched. There were consequences to everything, but the most dangerous part of this was that when she felt Amelia’s tongue shoved in her mouth, when she felt the brunette’s body against hers, she didn’t care.

“So this is what you want?” Amelia was already pulling off her shirt. She came out of it with a smirk on her face.

“Yeah…” Charlotte said it more to herself. She flexed her fingers, wanting to feel Amelia’s skin. It made her clench her jaw so hard it hurt. “That’s what I want.” And more. The things Charlotte wanted to do to Amelia would make Cooper blush and probably stammer. But Amelia wouldn’t be blushing. Charlotte was more than sure she could bring color to Amelia’s cheeks a variety of different ways but that the brunette wouldn’t be surprised or ashamed by any of them. She took a deep breath. “But I’m capable of taking a step back and seein’ just what the thing I want might do to me. So,” she put her hands on her hips, jutting her chin forward in an effort to make it look like she believed herself, “wipe that smirk off your face, put your shirt on, and go home.”

She turned on her heel just as Amelia opened her mouth, but even with her back turned, Charlotte fought not to let her face fall.

“Hey!” Amelia barely had her shirt over her head before she was stepping in Charlotte’s path, blocking the door. “What the hell was that?”

“Get out of my way, Amelia,” Charlotte said slowly.

“But you _want_ this.” Amelia’s voice was almost shrill. “You do!”

Charlotte slowly reached for the door, glaring until Amelia stepped aside. “Talk to me when your sober.”

Maybe it would be an incentive for Amelia. Either way, Charlotte wasn’t sure how the fuck she was supposed to keep doing this, how she was supposed to keep denying herself. One day at a time. And each day was getting harder.


End file.
